


Amusement Park Fun

by TheKats



Series: Prompted Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amusement Park, Established Relationship, He's wrong, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sherlock thinks his dignity above amusement, it's horrible, silly stuff, tunnel of love, you bet'cha they're making out in there!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKats/pseuds/TheKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock wrap up their case in an amusement park. Murderer off with Lestrade, everything settled, no next case in sight.<br/>John smiles. While they're here, maybe they might as well enjoy it a little bit? Who knows? Maybe Sherlock never tried riding a roller coaster before? Is FUN beneath the great detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midonyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonyah/gifts).



> Another great prompt by my dear Midonzah!  
> I'm sorry, love...
> 
> Bonus points for:  
> \- Sherlock coming home with silly merchandise  
> \- Making out session in the "tunnel of love" attraction  
> \- John buys Sherlock a red balloon

“And so you killed a man two rows behind you with a wire disguised as a pearl necklace.”  
  
“And here I thought I was being clever.”

 

“Clever, but not exactly clean work. You left a lot of evidence.”

 

“All right, then,” Greg interrupted, “Donovan, cuff her up. Uh, you two can go then, have you in tomorrow!” And with a pointed finger, possibly just to warn Sherlock not dare not coming in, the DI turned around and overlooked the crime scene being folded back up again.

 

John turned to face Sherlock with a disbelieving look. “You figured that out because she didn't wear her necklace any more?”  
  
“Well, and because I knew she does gymnastics and the knife was an obvious decoy and the man was her ex-lover and I found the wire and pearls on the-”

 

“I get it! You got it because you're very clever. Right. Fine. No need show off with me, love.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, a little smile betraying him. “Right, because you are already 'under my spell'.”

 

“Now, don't you think that's a little romantic?” John replied with a grin. Looking around, he continued in bemusement. “Well, since we're here already, we might as well have some fun...”

 

Sherlock's face fell and for some reason, John's smile widened. “'Fun'?”

 

Somehow, John had a funny feeling about this. “Yeah! Haven't been to an amusement park in ages. Come on! Don't tell me you're scared!?”  
  


“I'm not _scared_!”  
  
“The great Sherlock Holmes, scared by rollercoasters!”

 

“I'm _not_ scared!”

 

“And the mascot costumes!”

 

“ _I_ am _not_ scared!”

 

“Right, then. I'm thinking wooden-coaster first – always a blast.”  
  
“John, don't be so ridiculous! There's important things to do!”

 

“What? Like lounge around on the sofa and sulk until a new case comes up?”

 

“Fine. One ride. Then we're off to go home!”

 

“Hmm, I don't think so.” John grinned, grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him along as he made for the coaster.

Unsure why, John was a little surprised to find Sherlock really didn't fear the ride in the least. He just sat there, looking bored, possibly annoyed as they set off for the first ascend.  
“What is it? Why don't you like roller coasters?”  
  
“It's just.. They're all the same, always the same layout: Ascend, first rush, a bit of bending here and there, another, higher ascend with an even steeper descend, then 'give it all' and set of the final rush of adrenalin. It's predictable. It's dull.”

 

“Well, maybe you've just never had the company to let yourself fall. Close your eyes.”

 

“What?”  
  


“Close your eyes!” John urged with a grin just as they arrived at the first peak. After a split second of frowning, Sherlock actually did close his eyes, surprising John for the umpteenth time that day, including the case.

Besides the thrill of the rush, John giggled with excitement when Sherlock's body crushed into his and the occasional jerk when the detective was surprised by certain motions.  
When his boyfriend's body was finally slammed forward into the safety restrain, John couldn't hold back a full-blown laughter.  
  
Offended, Sherlock opened his eyes and threw a scandalised look at John. “What?! What are you laughing about?!”

 

“No. No, sorry!” John squeaked between his uneven breaths. “Enjoyed the ride?”

 

“No.” Ah, there it was again – the petulant child. John gave him the fatherly 'I know you're lying' look. “Yes, fine, maybe I did. A bit.”

 

The next ride, he enjoyed a little bit more. The one after that, he actually liked. Unfortunately, he kept his eyes closed for all of those to not spoil the joy. There was one ride though, that John was sure Sherlock had no mental pattern for. One ride he wouldn't have tried as a child. The one ride he wouldn't see much on, anyway. Hopefully.

  
The tunnel of love.

“John, please tell me you aren't serious.”

 

“Oh, yes, I am!” and without any further ado, Sherlock was dragged inside to wait in the short queue and look at John with an annoyance so serious, John couldn't do anything but smirk at him. He knew they were sickeningly romantic and absolutely cheesy, but seeing the little swan boat arrive made him a little giddy and he settled into it happily.

 

“I can't believe I am doing this. Why am I doing this?!”

 

“Because you love me.” John said smugly, wiggling with his eyebrows as he ignored the whispered comments in the remaining queue.  
  
Sherlock wasn't as good at ignoring homophobia, as light as it may be. “Yes, that I do!” he confessed a little exaggeratedly and leaning over, crushing his lips together with John's. While the doctor let out a small noise of surprise before they broke away (for a moment), a couple of spectators whistled, 'oooh'ed and clapped, setting the murmuring idiots further off. When the moment passed, just after their ride began, they dove right in again, lips pulling at each other, teeth worrying the tender flesh, tongues sliding in deep, fighting, dancing with passion. When they parted for air, Sherlock pushed his fingers into short blond hair, while John let his lip travel along his jawline and down his long, pale throat. He listened with pleasure as Sherlock sighed in contentment, breathing heavily as one of his most sensitive areas was teased with kisses, licks and nibbles, until he finally shifted to that sweet spot that never failed to render Sherlock thoughtless, reduced to moaning pitifully. Much too soon, John pulled back, leaving Sherlock dazed and already half-hard. The looks people threw them said it all and, despite himself, Sherlock's face flushed in an elegant pink. That, however, was nothing compared to the colour his face got when John gave him the balloon.  
The silly

red

balloon.

“I will kill you.” Sherlock swore bitterly, pushing John into another fit of laughter. Unfortunately, the detective just passed the balloon on to a child who was crying to get her mother to buy her one, receiving only the answer that “no, they are too expensive”. Pity, John would have loved to see him walk around with that balloon. But better a child has it than the sky – those stupid things really were quite expensive..

 

When it was starting to get dark, they went to see one last attraction, Sherlock following without complaints by now. After that final ride, they made for the park's exit, forcing them through a souvenir shop, and because John liked to look at the cheesy stuff, so did Sherlock. What hadn't been on his list though, was both of them going home with caps adorning their heads, carrying the park's logo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so terrible, I don't even know any more.. I'm sorry..  
> I love amusement parks and funfair and everything, which makes it hard for me to imagine someone not liking them. But I hate souvenirs, at least concerning such parks, which makes it hard to team up with either of them here.  
> Argh!  
> I hope you haven't yet shaken your head till your neck broke, so you can still tell me in the comments how incredibly awful this was!!!


End file.
